Existing joint mechanism for prosthetic devices simply act as torsion spring-like devices. The movement is constrained in two dimensions and simply return the energy from the movement of the prosthetic device. The energy is not absorbed, stored and returned or dampened in any way. Sideways or yawing movement is not possible with these devices.